


Edelgard's Milk Obsession

by V1H7U2



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Breastfeeding, Breasts, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fetish, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Fanart, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Milk, Milking, Plot in later Chapters, Porn, Porn With Plot, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Some Plot, This isn't how Lactation actually works, Weirdness, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V1H7U2/pseuds/V1H7U2
Summary: Edelgard loves her professor, especially her mysterious ability to lactate almost indefinitely. However, she soon finds herself becoming distracted from her studies as her fetish grows into an obsession. Can she overcome her love of milk enough to put her plans for Fodlan into action, or will she give in to pleasure and lust?
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Edelgard's Milk Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: https://us.rule34.xxx//images/3156/7a6ab9b10d8c425c6b77c75a3c65b4d4.png?3545617
> 
> I would like to apologize on behalf of my horny ass for making this.

Edelgard loved many things about her professor, but her massive, milky breasts were probably her favorite. Neither of them fully understood why she lactated so much or how how her breasts seemed to produce more milk than they could possibly contain, but they didn't care very much either. All Edelgard wanted to do was drink her professor's delicious breast milk until she was all filled up. 

"Oh, El..." Byleth moaned. Her legs were wrapped tightly around Edelgard's bare waist as the Black Eagles Leader suckled her large left tit. Byleth loved the tingly feeling of the milk shooting from her nipple into Edelgard's thirsty mouth. Her right tit was also producing milk as Edelgard used her hand to squeeze it. The milk trickled down Byleth's body and Edelgard's arm.

While Byleth enjoyed getting milked, she didn't quite understand why Edelgard liked drinking it so much. She looked down at her right breast being milked, watching the thick white liquid spray and dribble from her nipple. In that moment, she realized she could find out. She lifted Edelgard's hand off of her breast and the white-haired girl suddenly opened her eyes.

"I'm going to try something. It's okay, you can keep going," Byleth explained. Edelgard immediately returned to eagerly sucking the milk from her breast. Byleth put her hand under her right boob and lifted it up. Leaning her head forwards, she found that she could surprisingly easily reach it. She took a long look at her nipple that was still wet with milk. Was she really about to do this?

"Well, here goes..." she said. Byleth shut her eyes and dove her head down, wrapping her lips around her own nipple. She gave her breast a squeeze and gave the nipple a strong suck. Immediately, a large stream of milk shot into her throat. She moaned in surprise, then tried again with less strength. The milk squirted into her mouth with much less force. She swished the 2 shots of thick milk in her mouth for a few seconds, taking in the feeling of it. Then she swallowed. She gasped, though she was muffled by her boob.

Her milk was wonderful! Though it undeniably tasted like milk, it was the best milk she had ever drank. Swallowing the thick liquid gave her a satisfying sense of fullness, but also made her crave more. Byleth began to eagerly squeeze and suck on her nipple, chugging helping after helping of her own milk. At this moment, Edelgard opened her eyes back up. She had to raise her head to let her jaw drop, letting a mouthful of milk spill down onto Byleth's left breast in the process. Her face burned red as she watched her beloved professor suckle her own breast with such pure, raw passion. Byleth unwrapped her legs from around Edelgard and squeezed her thighs together, making the younger woman fall to the side. She could see that Byleth's legs were shaking as she jerked them around abruptly. Somehow, this was stimulating her without her vagina being touched at all. Wanting more, Byleth also moved her arm out from around Edelgard's back and used both hands to squeeze her breast. High-pitched moans escaped her mouth as she began to writhe from pleasure. Edelgard looked down at the breast she had abandoned and immediately dove back in, this time squeezing it with both hands and sucking as hard as she could. Whatever was happening, she wanted her professor to be in pure ecstasy. Her breast was producing more milk than before and the rate seemed to be growing with every passing second. As mouthfuls of milk poured into Edelgard's mouth, Byleth let out a very long moan. Edelgard drank her professor's delicious milk as fast as possible. With how fast she was moving and how much milk she was drinking, it was difficult to get a breath in through her nose. Byleth moaned again, a bit louder. Louder. Louder!

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Byleth let go of her breast and reeled her head back in pure, raw bliss. Edelgard's mouth was suddenly filled with milk and she had to pull back and spit it out. Immediately, she felt milk spray against her body and looking down, she saw that Byleth's nipples were shooting milk out like fountains. She quickly looked at Byleth's crotch and saw her fluids leaking out of her vagina like a small waterfall. Byleth moaned and mewled as all of her senses became diluted under the intensity of her orgasm. Edelgard looked back at Byleth's gushing nipples. She didn't know what possessed her to do it, but she immediately straddled Byleth, grabbed her massive breasts, and pointed the nipples towards herself. She smiled wide as she was soaked in her professor's milk from her head to her feet. Byleth felt every surge of pressure from the fluids rushing out of her pussy and the milk shooting from her breasts. Her senses could barely process anything as her body writhed on the bed. She wanted to keep cumming forever. Nothing could possibly be better than this.

After several seconds, Edelgard felt the streams of milk grow weak and disappear. Byleth's moans also grew steadily quieter as she she came down. Soon, the milk had stopped and her pussy was no longer flooding. Edelgard sat still, dripping with Byleth's milk. The bed was just as wet as she was. The sheets were stained with milk and vaginal fluids.

"How did it feel, professor?" Edelgard asked, smiling. Byleth stared at her blankly, breathing heavily. "That good huh?" Edelgard giggled to herself and laid flat on top of her. Her lips pressed against Byleth's as she rubbed the milk onto her. Byleth managed to muster up enough strength to wrap her arms around Edelgard and turn both of them on their side. They kissed for several more seconds before Edelgard separated their lips. "I'm not sure what that was, but it was wonderful!" she said.

"Yes...it was..." Byleth whispered back.

"Well, I suppose we should get to sleep. It's very late," Edelgard suggested.

"Wait...you...haven't...cum yet..." Byleth said between deep breaths.

"Huh? WHOA!" Byleth had managed to pull Edelgard 180 degrees around so that she was spooning the younger princess. She reached her right hand around and slipped two of her fingers in Edelgard's pussy. "Oh! Professor! Ah! I...l-love you!"

"L-love you too..." Byleth replied. She moved her head over Edelgard's shoulder and they turned to share a long, tender kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE 1/21: Wow, it's really been over a year, huh? I still want to finish this story, but I've been pretty distracted by everything that's been going on this past year, both in the world and in my own life. I just don't have the pure horny focus I once had. I swear that one day soon I'll hammer out the last 3 chapters. I'd like to thank you all for enjoying the story so far, even though it's basically just my horny ramblings.


End file.
